Walking Dead Texas: Season 1
by Markrod10
Summary: The zombie infection has hit Texas! Follow Ethan on his challenge to survive the zombie apacolypse. Acepting OC revew or PM me for request. Rated T but may change. Mild languege and Vilonce.
1. Pandemic

**The Walking Dead: Texas**

**So this is a walking dead story about the zombie apocalypse in Laredo, Texas (This is a real place search it on Google map) and the beginning through the middle of the apocalypse. So here it is. I don't own the walking dead if I did I would have kept Shane alive.**

**Ethan POV**

On the news it said a weird infection was suddenly spreading across the USA. People said it started in an animal testing lab when a scientist got bitten by a test subject. The dead were walking and attacking the living. The news said not to panic and to evacuate to the bigger cities like San Antonio and Houston. Most people in Laredo didn't really believe the infection would get to Texas so they stayed here. I wasn't going to leave either but I had to get supplies just in case. Sorry I'm Ethan Martin. I had brown hair and brown eyes to match with tan skin. Ok back to the story. I went to the grocery store near my house and bought lots of canned foods with the money I was saving for college. I mean if the world did go to hell what was the point of college. Plus I was only 15 so if this thing didn't get here I would have a little more time to save. I then went to a construction store and bought solar panels, boards, pots, soil, fertilizer, vegetable seeds and some camping gear. Finally I went to the sports store. I bought baseball bats, three golf clubs and a hand gun with ten boxes of ammo. I ran home and put the supplies into my closet. I had to watch the news more often for updates on this thing.

1 week later 2:43 pm

I was in school when I seen my first dead walker. I was in class doing a test when the sound of shattering glass filled the room. A dead walked into the class and attacked the teacher. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door with a couple of friends behind me. The halls were in chaos. Students being eaten by the dead. Teachers locking their doors to protect themselves. I ran outside and the streets were worse. Many dead were on the streets chasing the living. I grabbed one of my text books from my bag and threw it at one of the windows of the teacher's car and unlocked the door. I disabled the alarm and hotwired it to start the engine. I drove home and parked in front of the house. I ran inside and grabbed my phone. I called both of my parents. They went straight to voice mail. I then remembered my brother. He was still at school. I went to my room and grabbed a bat and ran out to the car. I got in and drove to his school. It would just take a couple minutes to get there. While on the drive I thought about my parents. I wondered if they were alive. I couldn't think about that right now. I got to the school then grabbed my bat and ran inside. The halls were a lot quieter then my school. I ran towards my brother's class room. I ran inside to see my brother's teacher eating a little kid. Apparently the dead got his teacher and most of the school evacuated. His teacher used to be my teacher when I was in elementary. He turned to me and hissed. He ran at me and I jumped out the way. I swung my bat at him. It hit the teacher in the stomach and sent him to the floor.

"This is for making me go to summer school" I said.

I smashed his head in with the bat and he officially died. I ran over to my brother's desk. Hand prints made of blood were all over the desk. I looked at the desk and my eyes got watery. My family may be dead. I wanted to be dead right now. No I couldn't think like that. I needed to survive for them. I ran out the school with the hope of them being alive. I drove home to board it up. I parked in my garage and ran inside. I ran into my room and opened my closet. My neighbor jumped out and attacked me. I saw a bite mark on his neck so that made him turn. He pushed me on the floor and was trying to bite me. I left the bat in the car so I had nothing to protect myself. I pushed my neighbor off of me and grabbed a golf club. I started to smack him over and over again and finally smashed his skull. I opened my window and threw the corpse out. Maybe the smell would repel other dead. I went to the garage and grabbed some tools and the wooden boards. I started boarding the windows and the doors. I went inside through the garage door and pushed some heavy boxes to keep the door closed. It was about 5:22 so the sun would be down pretty soon. I got blankets from my brother's rooms and put them on the windows. I put some lamps and turned them on lightly. I felt hungry so I got some of my canned food and opened it. I grabbed a chair and took it to a window. I started to eat out of the can. I opened the curtains a little bit and looked outside. The dead were all over the place. On the street they were walking into other abandon houses looking for living meat. I decided to call them walkers since they walk really slowly. I finished my food and closed the curtain. I turned off the lanterns and went to my room. I then grabbed a golf club and lied in my bed. I fell asleep after a couple of hours. I had a nightmare about my family being eaten by those walkers. I awoke with sweat all over my body. I was asleep a good 6 hours. I got up and got my backpack. I took everything out of it except a blank journal. I put some food two boxes of ammo and my handgun inside. I left it on my desk so I could go out into the hellish world that was now earth. Tomorrow I go and look for survivors.

**Well this is the start of the story. Don't worry the story will get more intense as it goes on. If** **want to have you OC in just review or PM me. Anyway read review and eat pie. In till next time bye. **


	2. Lost

**Walking Dead Texas**

**I was done when this chapter when a girl named john came and deleted it. Anyways LonlyWhiteWolf99"s OC is in this chapter so here it is.**

**Ethan POV 12:27 pm**

I woke up in my room hoping that the dead's rising was just a bad dream. I looked out of the bordered window. The dead were still walking around looking for food. I grabbed my backpack and a bat and went to the car. I drove out the garage ran over some dead and drove away. Some of the dead started to chase me but I lost them. I drove for about one hour in till I parked in the parking lot of a park. The park's name was Lake Chasa Blanka. Different cars were in the lot and next to those cars were corpse of the people that used to own those cars. I saw a building in the distance. Only problem was that the dead were around it. I wondered if survivors were in that building. I grabbed my handgun and some ammo and aimed for a dead. I shot at it but I missed by a mile. The dead turned to me and started to run.

Amber POV 1:34 pm

I heard a gun shot from outside. I grabbed my bow and arrows and went to the roof. I look to where the sound came from and seen a living boy about one year older than me holding a gun pointed at the walkers. The walkers started to run at him. I couldn't care less about the boy but something inside of me told me to save him. I started to shot at the walkers that were running at the boy. He seen me and started swinging his bat at any walker that got close to him. After we killed the walkers he started to walk towards my building. He got the arrows from the walker's heads that I shot. I ran down to the door and opened it. A walker jumped out from hiding and tackled me. She started to claw at me and tries to bite me. She was about to bite when her head flew off. At the door way stood the boy with his bat with a grin on his face.

Ethan POV 1:45 pm

I swung at the dead's head to stop it from biting the only survivor I knew. The head flew of and the body went motionless. I grinned to see a 14 year old short girl with brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She had scars on her arms and legs. She was wearing a purple T shirt with a leather jacket on top and a necklace with a silver wolf symbol. She had a pair of black jeans that reached her knees with a belt that had a hunting knife and a Black Robin Tomahawk. I handed her arrows to her and put my hand gun away.

"I didn't need your help." she said.

"Well I help anyway." I said.

She pulled out her black robin and held it at my neck.

"Wait wouldn't you like to come live with me and survive together." I asked.

"No I don't need anybody and I certainly don't need you." she said.

"Ok ok but can I at least tell you my name. I'm Ethan. " I said.

"I'm Amber now get out of my camp before I kill you and turn you into a walker. " She screamed.

I ran out and ran to the parking lot. At the parking lot there were 3 "Walkers" as Amber called them blocking my path to the car. I griped my golf club and swung at the walker's heads. It knocked off the head of the first two walkers but it got stuck on the third on.

"Aw shit." I said.

I pushed the walker out of the way and started to run towards the car. I got inside the car and started the engine. The walker followed me and started to hit the glass. I ran over the walker and drove away from the park. It took me another hour to get home not counting the time it took to take out two walkers that blocked the drive way. I parked the car in the garage and went inside. I had to make a plan for tomorrow. I could go across the street to the grocery store to scavenge for supplies and look for more friendly survivors. I could also go to the mall for supplies. I grabbed the pots, seeds and the soil and planted the seeds inside the pots. I put them outside for sunlight not that they would get much today since the sun was going down. I grabbed some cereal from the cabinet in the kitchen and started to eat. I had the cereal before the infection got here. I made a note to myself that if I went to the grocery store tomorrow to get some pie. Oh how much I missed pie and its beautiful taste. I finished eating the cereal and went to my room. I got my journal and wrote about today's adventure. Hopefully I would find some more survivors.

**So that was chapter 2. If you want to submit a OC PM me or review. Here is the OC form.**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Appearance :**

**Personality :**

**Life before Z day :**

**Weapons :**

**Clothes :**

**Equipment :**

**Well read review and eat pie. In till next time bye.**


	3. Saved

**Walking Dead Texas**

**Sorry for not updating but school just started so it will go a little bit slower. This chapter OC belongs to **Xadamjackson13.** So anyways here is chapter 3. I don't own walking dead if I did I would have kept Sophia alive.**

Ethan POV 3: 12pm

Well I might die today. It has been two days since I meet Amber at the park. I decided to rest yesterday and practice shooting with my brother's old dart guns. Today I would go to the supermarket across the street. I would take my handgun, two kitchen knives and my bat. I walked out to the street and was suddenly attacked by two walkers. Four days ago I would have freaked out by this but now I got used to it. I grabbed both of the knives and stabbed the walkers in the head. I pulled the knives out of their dead skulls and kept walking. Other walkers started to follow me and I put a knife away and got my bat from my backpack. I swung and the stabbed heads of the dead. I killed most of them and ran into the supermarket. I looked around inside and seen dead bodies inside of shopping carts. It looked like bullets went through their heads. Well at least they wouldn't reanimate. I walked through the ruins of the market and took what I could find. I would have expected more walkers in here. Well what ever happened here helped me. I looked for any type of pie that I could find. That's when I seen it. A perfect apple pie on a table and it looked untouched. Suddenly at least 10 walkers came out of nowhere and surrounded me. Oh how much I wished Amber was here now. I am totally screwed.

Levi POV 3: 18 pm

I was just in the supermarket getting leftover food when I seen a 15 year old boy was being surrounded by those things. I had to save a fellow survivor so I pulled out my sword and sliced at the heads of those things. The boy looked too shocked to move so I kept slicing their heads. Those things were too stupid to turn around and attack me. I finally finished killing them all and walked up to the boy. He still looked shocked to see something. I turned around and seen a perfectly conserved apple pie on a table. It made me think of my uncle Fred on Thanksgiving. I chuckled and shook the boy back to reality.

"YO dude you look like a girl meeting Justin Bieber in real life" I said.

"Ha ha that's so funny now who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Levi Garcia and I want you to join me to survive" I said.

He wondered a little bit then nodded.

"Great now go get your stuff and meet me in front of Santa Maria Elementary" I said.

He nodded and ran out of the supermarket towards a house across the street. I walked out of the market and got on my bike and rode towards the school. I got there and went inside the gates and waited. Those things tried to get in but the fence kept them out. A couple of minutes later a black car with a broken window drove up to the fence. I ran out of the fence and got in the car. Those things started to walk near the car.

"Drive man drive" I yelled.

He drove at full speed down the street.

"Drive behind the mall and go into Spring Parks" I said.

He kept driving without a word. In the back seats there were little toys and make up and sports hats and other things. I blew it off and looked out the broken window. The once peaceful town was now a dead filled chaotic town. Dead were all over the place. This would have to be stopped somehow someway but for now I just had to survive. And we forgot the most important thing at the market. The pie.

**Well that was chapter 3. Submit OCs by reviewing or PM me. The form is on chapter 2 so check it out. Well read review stay away from evil teachers and in till next time bye.**


	4. Home

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**Oh evil homework how much I hate thy. Anyways this chapter's OCs is from LopezG and sooner or later a Halloween special will come so if anyone wants to have an OC for that pm or review. Oh and check out lonely silver wolf's story Tell it to the walkers. I don't own the walking dead if I did I would make Gleen stronger.**

Ethan POV** 3: 24 pm **

I drove towards a huge mansion in spring woods. I had decided to go with this guy for now in till I fully know what's going on. The mansion looked big and had a gate and fence all around it. Inside the fence was a couple of small houses. I had gotten a lot of my parents and brothers stuff just in case I some how found them. I had to find them no matter what happened. The guy opened the gate and I drove in. He walked over to me as I got out the car.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Levi and you are Miss Bibber pie right" Levi said.

"No I'm Ethan" I said.

"Ok Ethan what's your story?" he asked.

I told him everything except for Amber since I didn't trust him. He than told me about himself. He was an average teenage guy in high school and he was in martial arts. He was really good and bought the mansion with all the money he won from tournaments.

"So you didn't find anybody at the lake right?" he asked.

"Not a thing" I lied.

"Has she come back?" someone screamed.

A fortyish lady that was a little over weight with medium black curly hair came from one of the houses with two kids. The boy had black hair and eyes that and skinny. He kind of reminded me of my old friend Mark. The girl was skinny like her brother and looked like the lady.

"No she has not" Levi said.

"And did you get the food?" she asked.

Levi looked like he mentally slapped himself.

"How are my kids supposed to eat?" she screamed.

I got an idea and ran to the car. I opened the trunk and got some canned foods. I walked over to the kids and handed them the cans. They looked at the food and ran inside.

"Thank you kind stranger" She said.

"Ethan meet Gloria and her children" Levi said.

"Hi" I said.

Gloria said hi back. Then a car pulled into the drive way. A 19 year old girl with fresh cuts and bruises that looked like Gloria.

"Hey mom" she said.

Gloria ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"What happened to you?" Gloria asked.

"I was at the lake and then I seen this knife sharpener in this building and I went to get it. A girl jumped out of no where and started to cut me with her knife. I barely got out with this." She said.

She got something out of her backpack. It was the sharpener she was talking about. Wait a minute. Amber was the girl she was talking about. This girl must have some major endurance to survive Amber.

"Nothing at the lake huh" Levi said.

"I didn't know" I lied.

"Ok" Levi said.

"And there is one thing I need to tell you" the girl said.

"And what's that sweetie" Gloria said.

"I was followed on my way back here" she said.

About 100 walkers came out of no where and started to shake the gate.

"Oh god. Sweetie get the kids to the roof" Gloria said to the girl.

The girl ran of to the house and then to the roof.

"Come on" screamed Levi.

I grabbed my backpack from the car and ran to the mansion. Everyone was inside so I blocked the door with chairs. I ran upstairs behind Levi who was holding his sword in his hands. Gloria had a handful of rocks and a slingshot in her hands. The girl had a long bow, about 45 arrows and the sharpener. I gave the kids a bat and a golf club. We got the top just as the walkers broke through the gate. The girl handed the sharpener to her mom and started to shoot the walkers that got close to the mansion.

"Why are there so many?" I asked.

"This is a rich neighbor hood lots of families and stuff" said Levi.

Gloria sharpened the rocks and shot them at some walkers. For a forty year old she had some good aim.

"'Look!" one of the kids said.

He pointed towards the walkers smashing at the door.

"Crap" said Levi.

He ran towards the door to the second floor and got ready. I started to shot at as many walkers I could. The girl had gotten most of the walkers she shot but missed some and she was running low on arrows. To tell the truth I was worried for my life and the lives around me. Sure I just meet them all but Levi and the others took me to their home and brought me into their family. I just had to do whatever I could to save them. I shot at the walkers at the door and near the house. Levi went down stairs and started to slash the heads off of some of the walkers. The kids were cheering him on. He was very swift so he could get out of a tight spot.

"Last ten" said Gloria.

I finished my clip with those last ten. I then fell on my knees literally exhausted both physically and mentally. The girl put her hand on m shoulder.

"It's a lot to take in but we are ok for now" she said.

I nodded and got up. I walked down stairs with the kids. Levi asked if we were all ok. Sometimes he can be joking around like the world in normal and other times he will be serious so he can save his life and others.

"Ethan how much food do you have and what did you bring?" he asked.

"Enough to last all of us for about three weeks and lots of stuff" I said.

"Ok go check your stuff to see if you have anything to build up the gate again" he said.

I ran to the car and opened the trunk. Lucky for us my dad had tools and I had strong wood that I got from Home Depot. I started to fix the gates with the wood and made sure it was stable. I grabbed some bottle waters and more canned food. I ran inside and gave to food to Gloria. She went straight towards the kitchen to cook.

One hour later.

We were all sat on the table with a mini feast in front of us. Bread slices with green beans and corn next to some mashed potato and Pork chops. We all drank water from the bottles I brought.

Levi raised his bottle. "To Ethan Bieber whom we would be kind of starving without" he said.

Gloria chuckled and I just smiled. We all started to eat the food in a silence. After diner Levi showed me where I would be staying. It was a small house with a restroom small kitchen and a bedroom. I put all my stuff, brother's stuff, mother's stuff and father's stuff in the room. Someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and seen the two small kids.

"Can we have some more?" they asked.

"Sure" I said.

I grabbed two can and handed them to the kids. They thanked me and ran off. I was so tired and I fell asleep as soon I my head touched the pillow I was knocked out. I dreamed that I was on the roof of Party city with someone I didn't know. Oh well.

**Well this was chapter 4. For all those people who said this story stunk well in your faces people actually like my story. Anyways the OC form is on chapter 2 so submit your OCs to me. Oh and remember to check out Tell it to the Walkers. In till of next time read review don't eat pencil shavings bye.**


	5. Problem 1

**Walking Dead Texas**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oh I hate homework. Math teachers will not give me a break. Stupid orange lovers. Anyways this chapter's OC is from Rebel Islander and momo 1223. I still need a Halloween OC for that chapter. The form for that will be at the end of the chapter. I don't own the walking dead if I did I would just kill merle.**

Ethan POV

I woke up early in the morning. Today was October 16 which was my birthday. The infection hit like on September 29. I wish my parents were here to celebrate with me but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I put on a red and black sweater with a white t shirt with a blue pie on it with a pair of black jeans. I walked out of the small room and on to the lawn. Levi and Gloria were working on the gate and how to make it stronger. which I decided to call her was counting the number of arrows she had. The kids baby Gloria and Timmy were playing a game of tag.

"Ethan come here" said Gloria. Jr.

I walked over to her and asked her what was wrong.

"I only have 15 arrows and I need more" she said.

"So?" I asked.

"So take me somewhere to get more" she said.

"Just to get arrows no way" I said.

"Come on we can go to the sports store Academy and get more weapons and stuff and they even might have some pie" she said.

I ran inside my room and got my backpack and ran back out.

"Ready" I said.

"Ok let's go" she said.

"Can the others come?" I asked.

"Tell my mom that to stay with the kids and Levi can come with us" she said.

"Ok" I said.

I ran over to Levi.

"Levi we are going to Academy want to come?" I asked.

"Who is this we?" he asked.

" and I" I said.

"Maybe or do you want some alone time with her" he said.

I punched him in the stomach.

"Ok I will go" he said.

About 15 minutes later we were in the car and driving towards Academy. It a big sports and outdoors store with lots of stuff. Levi took a big black bag to put supplies in.

"Ok first we go in then kick some ass and get my arrows" said.

"We also need to get some more supplies and then we kick some ass" said Levi.

Levi then parked into a hellish parking lot and we got off. 5 walkers noticed us and started to walk towards us.

"Shit" I said.

I grabbed my kitchen knife and threw it into one of the walker's head. I had gotten really good at throwing knifes with practice. Levi ran up to one and sliced its head off. shot some arrows into the heads of the remaining 3 walkers and then ran to the dead's heads. She pulled out the arrows and then ran inside. We followed her and looked around to see if any other walkers were going to come after us. We got inside and blocked the doors. Inside things looked too perfect to be in this world.

"Something's not right here" said Levi.

"Yeah let's spit up and get some supplies and stuff" I said.

"Ok" said .

I ran towards the fishing stuff and looked in the back. I stopped automatically when I heard footsteps close to me. I peeked out from the isle and seen something in all black with blood on its clothes. I thought it was a walker so naturally I threw a knife at it. It dodged and ran at me. I grabbed my gun and raised it at the figure just feet away from me. She slide under me and punched my legs. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. The figure then punched my stomach multiple times and it hurt like hell. The figure then pulled back its hood to reveal a lady with dark brown eyes and brown hair that was in a messy bun and tan skin. She looked about 21 years old. She pulled out a hand gun and held it to my head.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" she asked.

Before I could answer Levi came behind her and knocked her out with a wooden baseball bat.

"I heard some movement over here and I wanted to check it out" he said.

"Nice now help me up" I said.

"Oh right".

He helped me up and we picked the lady up. We put her in a canoe and ran towards the isles. We threw in bait and different hooks and such. We grabbed some fishing pole and folded it in half and put it in the bag. We then ran towards the gun department and jumped over the counter. At the bottom were lots of different hand guns and other stuff like scopes. We pushed all of it into the bag. I turned around and seen a walker dressed in a workers uniform walking down the aisle. I grabbed Levi's sword and ran at it. The sword was much heavier then it looked but I could still slash with it. I swung at the walker's head and cut it in half. It fell to the floor and I noticed something on its belt. On his belt there were keys to some locks. I grabbed them and ran back to Levi.

"So since when did you learn to use a sword" he said.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that's where" I said remembering one of my favorite shows.

He just nodded. I turned around with the different keys and noticed a lock. I started to try different kinds of keys in till one of them worked. Inside the cabinet was lots of ammo to different guns.

"Levi check this out" I said.

He noticed the different ammo and smiled.

"Get most of it" I said.

"Most?" I asked.

"That lady in the canoe she had a gun didn't she" he said.

"Oh yeah" I said.

I grabbed most of the ammo and got up. On the top shelf there were different bows and different stuff. I put them in the bag which was really big for some reason. (Stupid author) Then we heard a scream. I grabbed a handgun and ran towards it.  
"That sounded like Gloria Jr" I said.

"Yeah lets hurry" Levi said.

We ran in an isle to see a short 13 year old girl that had freckles across her face, curly short brown hair and blue eyes in a pink t shirt and jeans on top of an unconscious Gloria. Jr. She had a baseball in her hands with some blood. I then noticed then on Gloria's forehead was blood and lots of it.

"HEY FRECKLE FACE" Levi screamed. He grabbed his sword.

"YOURE GOING DOWN LEVI STYLE" he said.

He then charged at the girl sword high.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Again I am so so sorry about the long wait. If I had more free time then I would do this most of the time. Anyways for the Halloween OC **I** will personally pick him or her if it interest me so here is the form.**

**Name**

**Age (Plz be over 20 just for this one)**

**Appearance**

**Weapons**

**Life before Z Day (This will determine if I pick the OC)**

**Equipment**

**Oh and I had this idea to make this story as season 1 and there will be about 3 seasons of Texas. I figure this season will have about 10 more chapters and maybe more. Oh and I might rewrite the first chapter so when new people open this story they have a little more interest due to some certain people who hated this story. Ok so I am still accepting regular OCs so review or PM. So read review like blue balloons and in till next time bye. **


	6. Problem 2

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**Ok I guess I owe you a faster update since I left with a cliffhanger. This chapter has no OC but the next chapter will since I have a plan. Oh and another person joins the group this chap. I really do hate muffins. I don't own the walking dead if I did I would have put merle in the comic.**

Ethan POV

The girl dodged then knocked Levi out with her bat. It was up to me. The girl ran at me and swung her bat. I slid under her and grabbed Levi's sword. I got up with fast movements and swung the sword. The girl closed her eyes tight, just what I wanted. I knocked her out with the hilt of the sword. I ran to the front of the store to look for some first aid equipment when I seen what looked like a nightmare. Lots of walkers clawing at the door trying to open it. I seen some bandages on a counter and ran back to my friends. I kneeled down to Gloria. Jr and put the bandages on her forehead. I then ran to Levi and slapped him.

"Dog named Zero!" he said.

"Wake up walkers are outside looking for us and I don't think they want our phone numbers" I said.

"Five more minutes mom. Wait what!" he said.

"Go look for yourself" I said.

He ran to the front and then came back with a worried face. His face said _Hurry_. I grabbed clothes from the clothes department for all of us. I also got like three more guns and some bolts. Levi grabbed some new shoes for us and we put our stuff in the bag. I grabbed Gloria. Jr and woke her up.

"What the hell is all the noise about" she said.

Levi explained about our current situation.

"Well that's bad" she said.

"No shit" I said.

The lady we left in the canoe ran where we were and seen the other girl on the floor.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this" she said.

"Well that's Finn and that's Marceline there and I'm Jake" Levi said.

At first I didn't know what he was doing but then I got it. He didn't trust this lady so he gave her the names of some characters from a show I couldn't remember right now.

"Ok Jake I'm Alex and that girl on the floor is Ava" Alex said.

I knew she was telling the truth because of the look in her eye.

"Well get your gun and knife and get to the door and wake up Ava" I said.

She nodded, grabbed Ava and ran to the front. I looked at my friends. This might be the last time we would be together. Levi was getting his sword and started walking to the front. was getting her bow and arrows.

"Look I just wanted to say thanks for everything" she said.

"This may be the last"

"Don't say that" she interrupted.

"Sorry".

She looked at me with great concern and I looked into her eyes. We knew this might be it.

"Let's go" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

We ran to the front of the store and I noticed that Ava was awake. She glared at me then turned.

"Open the doors" Levi yelled.

Ava pulled a switch and then the door opened. Walkers ran at us with anger and hunger. I still blamed Justin Bieber. And muffins evil muffins. Levi ran at the walkers and started to slash at them. They tried to grab him but he had great swiftness. Ava also went and swung her bat at their heads. They tried to grab her but I would shot at them. She gave me a look that said _thanks_. Alex also shot next to who was shooting at them with great accuracy. After 10 minutes of fighting they all died.

"Finally those assholes are dead" Alex said.

"Yeah" said Levi.

"So what's your story?" I asked Alex.

I listened to her story. She came from Fort Hood, Texas her home town. She trained at a police academy where she learned her fighting and shooting skills. Her parents were eaten in front of her own eyes. She then fled from Fort Hood and made her way to Laredo and found Ava along the way.

"Very interesting"

She looked at Levi and he nodded. She told her our real names and how we lived a Levi's Mansion and came for supplies. We asked her if she wanted to come with us. Alex and Ava said it was fine that they were better together. We understood then left.

Alex POV

They had gotten in their car. I wanted to go but I knew that wasn't my path. I left my gun on a counter. I went outside and watched them leave. One of them was near some gasoline cans. Ava grabbed my gun and ran outside.

"Ava don't!" I said but it was too late. She had already shot the thing. It hit it in the head and it went through its head and hit the Gas.

"Shit" I said.

There was lots of fire in front of me then things went black.

Ethan POV

Levi was driving when I heard it. A huge explosion behind us. I turned around and seen Academy on fire.  
"We have to go back for them" I said.

"Do you know how much sound that made walkers from all around will get there" Levi said.

I understood his point but we couldn't just leave them.

"If they did die its better than being a walker" said.

"Fine" I said.

I must've fell asleep cause when I woke up it was dark and we stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A bunch of walkers are blocking our path back home and we can't get through" said Levi.

"Why are they all there?" I asked.

"I don't know" Levi said.

5 minutes earlier Kate POV

We were running from those dead things. Daddy was caring a big fork thing with wood.

"I want to see mommy" I said.

"Don't worry we will both be with mommy soon" Daddy said.

We ran to a house with some lights on.

"Let us in please I have a child" Daddy said.

"Open this door or I will bust it open" yelled Daddy.

The door slowly opened. Then a point silvery thing came out and hit Daddy. A man looked scared and was saying something I couldn't understand.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he closed the door.

Daddy fell back on the small wall next to the small gate.

"Daddy No" I screamed.

Tears started to come out of my eyes.

"Don't cry I will see you soon my daughter" Daddy said.

"No I want to be with you and Mommy forever" I yelled.

Daddy didn't move at all. He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOO" I yelled.

Those things started to come closer to me. I started to cry harder. I wished this never happened.

Ethan POV

I heard a small scream from the mob of walkers. I then saw a little 7 year old girl with pink hair and brown eyes crying over a dead man.

"It's a little girl" I said.

I grabbed a Benelli M4 Super 90 from the bag.

"No here take my sword" said Levi.

I handed he the shotgun and grabbed the sword. I then ran out towards the mob. Levi said he was going to back me up with the gun and so was . I seen a motorcycle and got on it. I turned it on and rid through the mob. I slashed at some heads while I was there. I jumped into the small lawn in front of the girl. The walkers started to come after us. I slashed at them through the top of the wall.

"Mister my Daddy is dead" the kid said.

I looked down and seen a middle aged dead man on the short grass. I grabbed a jacket and covered him. I put a flower on top of him.

"You're Daddy died protecting you" I said.

"He was a hero".

I had an idea that would mostly get us killed.

"Kid get on my back" I said.

She got on my back and I climbed on the top of the wall. The walkers would try to get me but they couldn't reach us.

"Mister I have to tell you something" she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to pee" she said.

Just great I thought.

"Just pee right now" I said.

"Are you ok with that?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead" I said.

I felt a warm liquid go down my back. My birthday was not getting any better. I then ran on the narrow wall and jumped on top of the car. I put the girl down into the car and stayed on top.

"Drive Levi Drive" I said.

I held on to the roof and used my other hand to swing the sword at as many walkers I could. We turned to the left and kept driving towards out house with our little pink headed kid. This sure will be fun.

**Chapter 6 done and done. I decided to rewrite the first chapter after all after some thoughtful thinking so look out for that.** **The next chapter will be something very important to Ethan and we get to meet Kate. So if you have questions or comments review or PM me. So in till next time read review burn muffins see ya. **


	7. Together

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**Well I had a plan then I thought about it then didn't then I had a last minute inspiration. These chapters will come and go and I am still thinking about season 2 and how that will be made. This chapter's OCs are from YaoiProfessorYuki and Castiel's little angel1985. I don't own the walking dead I only won my OCs.**

Ethan POV

Levi and Kate were singing row row row your boat over and over again.

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream. Merely merely merely merely life is but a dream" they said.

"My version" said Levi.

"Shoot shoot shoot your gun kill them all today. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Life is but a scream" said Levi.

"That was really good" Kate said.

"LEVI DON'T TEACH A KID SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DON'T BASTARDIZE MOTHER GOOSE!" screamed .

"Sorry" said Levi.

We drove in front of the gates of the mansion and I got off. I opened the gate and Levi drove in. I walked in and closed the gate. Gloria ran out the mansion with the kids.

"Where have you been?" asked Gloria.

"Getting supplies" I said.

"OK what happened?" she asked.

"Something good happened" said.

"And what is that?" her mother asked.

"I realized we are still are human beings" said.

"And how is that?" Gloria said.

"Levi, Ethan come here there is someone who wants to talk to you" Kate said.

We ran to the gate to see a human in front of the gate. He had a pale face and glasses with long black hair and was a bit chubby. He wore a buttoned jacket with a dark blue undershirt. He was about 17 years old. He had a bunch of different guns on his back.

"Hi I'm Hilbert nice to meet you and I'm guessing you're Ethan and that's Levi" the guy said.

"Why have you come to use fat Hilbert?" asked Levi.

Hilbert's face got as red as an apple.

"I AM NOT FAT! I AM HEAVILY SKINED!" Hilbert screamed.

"Ok ok sorry" Levi said.

"Anyways why are you here?" I asked.

"My group's leader would like to speak to you" Hilbert said.

"Another group and the leader wants to talk to use?" Levi asked.

"Yes she wants to talk about our current predicament" he said.

"Great a supreme lord wants to talk about a pandemic that we already know about" Levi said.

"And can I stay with you guys for tonight because I don't want to die?" Hilbert asked.

"Fine but you won't touch anything and don't you dare hurt a hair on that little girls head or I will kill you" I said.

"Ok ok" he said.

I opened the gate and he ran in. Levi told him where he would be staying and Gloria gave him some food. Kate introduced herself to Gloria and her kids. They got along really well and went off to play. Levi, and I were alone in the front lawn.

"We have to keep watch on him so he doesn't pull anything" I said.

"This guy isn't even an OC" Levi said.

"Ok whatever that means, I will take first watch" said.

"Ok goodnight my people" I said as I walked to my mini house.

_The next day_

"Ethan wake up Hilbert killed everyone!" yelled Levi.

"WHAT".

I shot up, grabbed my gun and ran outside. I ran into the mansion and everyone was eating at the table. Levi then ran inside and busted out laughing.

"Dude you should have seen your face. It was priceless" Levi said.

I then walked up to him and punched him. He was out cold.

"I'll get the water bucket" Gloria said.

_2 hours later_

Levi had woken up an hour ago and he was still pissed at me.

"I still can't believe you did that" Levi said as we were in a van.

"Well next time don't scare the shit out of me like that" I said.

We were riding to the house that Hilbert had told us about. It was a steel enforced house that was near the old arena. We got out of the van and walked towards the house. Hilbert pulled out a radio and said something into it. A 26 year old looking lady came out of the house. She was average height with blonde hair and blue eyes with lightly tan sin which made her look a bit Cherokee. She wore a pair of cowboy boots, blue jeans, white long sleeve shirt, a brown leather vest, a brown duster coat and, a black cowboy hat.

A Cherokee cowgirl just great I thought.  
"It's the first OC" Levi whispered.

"Shut up" said.

The lady walked up to us and smiled.

"Hi I'm Chloe and you must be Levi, Ethan, Gloria and her kids" the lady said.

"Yeah so how do you know about us?" Levi asked.

"We have been observing you from a far on your adventures" she said.

"So is it like a crystal ball or".

"No you idiot at the grocery store when you meet Ethan and we have been following since" she said.

"Who is this _we_" asked .

"My group and I" she said.

Two girls ran out of the house. One had red hair that was shoulder length with blue green eyes. She was about five foot six inches. She was pretty thin but had some muscles on her. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and some converse sneakers. The second girl was about a year younger. She had blond hair that went down her mid-back. She had pink streaks running through it. She had green eyes. She had a slight build like the other girl. She had some muscle too. She was five foot even. In my eyes she looked beautiful. I looked at Levi and he was staring at the other girl like **he** was a girl meeting Justin Bieber.

"This is Veronica and AJ they are sisters" Chloe said.

"Awesome" said Levi.

"Now we will be taking the kids now and you can go" Chloe said.

"What?" said.

"We are taking the little kids from you for their safety and well being" she said.

"No we won't they have been doing fine with us" I said.

"You're just kids some teenagers that think they can survive this pandemic with children. This is an adult's job" she said.

"Shut up asshole we have a much say in this as you do" I said.

"You are not taking my children!" screamed Gloria.

She pulled out a gun. Wait where did that come from? She shot at Chloe but missed.

"I got a feeling this might have happened so..".

She snapped her fingers and three men ran out of the house with shotguns and pointed them at Gloria. Veronica and AJ started to protest but it was no use. Chloe smiled.

"Goodbye" she said.

**Well that was this chapter. I wanted to do more but tomorrow I go to San Antonio to meet Rick Riordan and get a signed copy of The Mark of Athena. YAY! So Tuesday is an important day for me. Can any of you guess what it is? Well it's about 1:30 A.M right now so read, review and don't eat rocks. So in till next time bye.**


	8. Amber

**Walking Dead Texas: Season 1**

**I've hadn't had pie since October 06 and I'm going crazy. I really don't know how I sit still in school. Anyways I will have a poll on my profile to see if you want more chapters or if you want season 2 already. I wish I could have done something more with these chapters. So here is chapter 8: Amber. I don't own the Walking Dead (But I wish I did).**

"Goodbye" Chloe said.

The three men all shot at Gloria.

"NO" said.

Gloria fell to the floor with blood coming out of her chest.

They ran at the children and grabbed them. I raised my gun and shot at one of the men. It hit one of the men in his arm but he kept running. Levi ran up to Chloe but a hooded figure jumped out of a bush. She knocked Levi's sword out of his hand. A girl with black long hair, pale skin and blue eyes was standing in front of Levi with her sword's tip at Levi's neck. I ran up to her and pushed her off of Levi. Levi got up grabbed his sword and ran at Chloe. By the time he got there, the men were protecting her with crowbars and baseball bats. I shot at the same man I shot at before and he fell to the ground motionless.

"You killed my cousin now you will pay!" screamed Chloe.

She pulled out machetes from her boots and ran at me. snapped out of her shock and shoot at Chloe with her bow. Chloe ducked right in front of the bolt as it went over her head. I ran at Chloe and kicked her in the shin. She fell in pain. I grabbed one of her machetes and ran towards the van.

"Guys come on let's go!" I yelled.

Levi was being beaten by those two men. was running towards the van while shooting at Chloe who was dodging the bolts with swiftness. She then picked up her mother and jumped inside the van. Hilbert was shooting at the men to let Levi escape.

"Hilbert how could you?" Chloe said.

"That lady did nothing to you and you took her life and her children" Hilbert said.

"You are now considered a traitor you will also die" Chloe said.

"Well I would rather be a traitor then a child stealer" Hilbert said.

"Then die".

She then got a small pistol from her belt and shot at the van. Hilbert drove out of the way from the bullet.

"Levi get in here now!" I yelled.

He ran inside the van and we drove away. started to cry. I put my arm around her.

"They killed my mother" she said.

"It's ok we will get them back" I said.

"I want to be the one who kills Chloe" she said.

"If the author allows it" Levi whispered.

"Levi shut up" I screamed.

"Sorry" he said.

"I have an idea but we are going to need to get somebody" I said.

We drove towards the lake where I meet a certain insane (but brave) hunter that saved my life. When we got there I told the group to wait there.

"I will be back" I said.

"I want to come with you" said.

"Its fine I'll be back in about ten minutes if I'm not come look for me" I said.

"Ok" She said.

I got out the van with my machete and handgun. I walked towards the big building where I meet Amber and where she almost killed me. I sliced a walker's head of as I walked more towards the building. When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Amber open up I need to talk to you" I yelled.

No answer.

"Please Amber open up".

Still no answer.

"Come on open the door" I said.

The door opened to Tomahawk on my throat.

"Nice to see you too" I said.

"Didn't I tell you never to come back" she said.

"Well this is important" I said.

I told her about my Chloe and what she did to my group.

"They took your kids?" she asked.

"Yeah they did" I said.

Kate was probably scared out of her mind and I just had to save her.

"You motherfuckers are about to die!" Someone screamed.

We turned around to see Levi running at us with his eyes closed and fist raised. I ran at him and punched him in the gut.

"Oh god" he said.

"He's magnificent" Amber whispered blushing.

ran at me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Can't…breathe" I said.

"Sorry I was just worried about you" she said.

We looked into each other's eyes and I moved in closer. She was moving in too in till…

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!?" Amber screamed.

Amber pushed me out of the way and glared at and she glared back.

Oh shit I forgot Amber had tried to kill two weeks ago.

"Guys we need to focus on saving the kids" I said.

"Right" said.

"Let's go kick some ass" Levi said.

"Yeah" Amber said as she ran up grabbed Levi's hand and ran towards the van.

"What's that about?" asked.

"I don't know" I lied.

There was an awkward silence between us then we ran for the van.

Kate POV

They took us. They tried to be kind to us and give us food but it wasn't the same. I missed Ethan and Levi and Gloria and her daughter. Wait they killed Gloria. I missed her even more. The other kids wouldn't even eat or drink anything. They just stared of into nowhere. It kind of scared me. I wished Ethan was here.

Ethan POV

We got out of the van and walked towards the house. I was holding my shotgun over my shoulder and I was ready to kick some ass. We kicked down the door. I shot at a man on a couch. Amber and ran in and shot arrows at some angry dogs that started to run at us. Levi started to search for the kids. Hilbert was in the car in case we need to run out anytime sooner than expected.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Well there was chapter 8. It typed this as fast as I could because the Walking Dead** **season: 3 is on in like 7 minutes. Two chapters in a weekend I'm so happy. I came back from San Antonio this morning and I was tired. Remember the poll on my profile so read review and enjoy season 3 of the walking dead. BYE!**


	9. Shark

**The Walking Dead Texas**

**OK. Ok. I need to learn how not to be so lazy and start to update this stupid story before the next episode of the walking dead comes out. That computer class at school helps me type faster so I can type a chapter. And now to get serious. I would like to say that I hope DarylDixon'sgirl1985's 92 year old grandmother can get well soon because she broke her ribs. I hope she can get well soon. Ok. I fixed the pool on my profile so you can vote on that. And a schedule will be put on my profile as soon as I am done with this chapter. OK I don't own the walking dead and this chapter's OCs are from Ninja Madness.**

Leah POV Three days before the current events of chapter 8.

We were at a pharmacy. Matt and I had needed to get some medicine in case we got sick. We had taken out some on "them" on our way there. I have no idea how we survived together but I needed to protect him at all cost. So we were at the pharmacy and we stocked up on as much as we could. Then a Humvee M1025 pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed Matt and hid in a room in the back of the store. A lady that looked like a Cherokee cowgirl walked inside with a bloody machete. She looked around near pregnancy test and grabbed a small box. I couldn't see what it was. She looked fat what looked like a baby bump. Wait a minute.

"Oh god" I said.

Shit I blew our cover. She turned to us and walked towards the room. She walked in and held her machete to my neck.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The person that is going to kick your ass" I said.

I pushed her off me and grabbed our bags and ran out of the room. Matt ran behind me with his little toy stuffed shark that out grandparents gave to him before the world went to hell. She got up and grabbed Matt by the arm. He tried to move away but she held onto him like it was life or death. She then threw her machete at me and it struck me in the arm. I fell to the floor and grabbed my arm in pain.

"What was that about kicking my ass" she said.

Matt started screaming and crying trying to get to me. I tried to get up but I passed out of pain.

Ethan POV Current Day

We had gotten inside and killed some men inside. I went to look for the kids in a hallway near the restrooms. I kicked the doors open and do a quick scan of the room and then move along. I then heard so screaming and movement. I ran towards the noise and opened the door. A little boy about eight years old with blond hair and green eyes was sitting on a couch next to a plate of eaten food.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" the boy whispered.

"I'm here looking for these three kids do you know where they are?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Ok I'm going to get you out of here" I said.

He nodded and got up of off the couch. He grabbed a stuffed shark and ran out of the room. I ran after him and asked him how he survived.

"I was with my sister then a mean lady took me away" he said.

"We will find your sister I promise" I said.

"Ok" he said.

I ran outside to the van and told the little boy to stay with Hilbert. I closed the door and turned around to see a 16 year old girl with long wavy auburn hair and green eyes who was slender and was VERY pretty. I wonder if Gloria. Jr would kill me if she heard me say that out loud. She wore a white ruffled tank top, gray jeans and dirty white boots. She also had a belt with a hunting knife on it. Around her neck was a silver locket that looked like it was worn out. She held a pistol to my face.

"Give me my brother" she said.

I opened the door and the kid jumped out.

"Leah" he said.

"Matt" Leah said.

They ran at each other's arms and hugged really tight.

"This boy helped my get out of the bad house" Matt said.

"Is this true?" Leah asked me.

I nodded quickly trying not to stare at her too much.

"Thank you very much" she said.

"You're welcome. We came for our kids too and I found him" I said.

"Who is this "We"? She asked.

"My group and I" I said.

"Ok would you like some help?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Ok because I kind of lead a horde this way" she said.

As on cue a horde of walkers came from around the block and they looked hungry.

"Hilbert, Leah hold them off while I get the others" I said.

They both nodded and started to shoot at the walkers. Matt got in the van and closed the door behind him. I ran inside and found Levi in the restroom.

"Oh god Levi what the hell are you doing" I said.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked.

"Whatever you might want to help our new friends outside with a horde of walkers that want to eat us" I said.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah a girl about 16 named Leah and her brother Matt" I said.

"Ok" he said.

He ran out of the restroom and out the door. I walked around the house looking for Gloria. Jr and Amber. I was outside of a room with some lights on. It had some chains of it. I tried to smash them but it was no use. I kicked at the door and it started to break. Finally I broke down the door and seen a thing I will never forget as long as I live. Chloe was on a bed with her legs spread out with no pants or anything next to a guy that looked like a doctor that I used to go to. They looked at me with fire in their eyes. Then Chloe screamed and I heard some baby crying. Wait. Oh god she was giving birth. The baby came out of Chloe and the doctor got it. It was crying so loud it could be heard for miles. Then the baby stopped crying. Things were too quiet. Chloe grabbed the baby from the doctor hands. She started to cry. The baby had died after birth. Wait its dead. Oh no.

"Help me" Chloe screamed.

The baby started to eat Chloe's arm. Amber and Gloria. Jr busted into the room with their weapons in hand. They then stared at Chloe and her dead baby. Gloria. Jr shot at the doctor, Chloe and the baby. They all died.

"Let's go before any other surprises show up".

**Well that chapter 9. I wish I wasn't so lazy I blame homework. Anyways that poll will be up in till November 1 so make sure to vote. Anyways that's it. Read review and eat a slice of pie. **


	10. Gloria

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**OK. I have been advised something that has caught my attention. The characters are too calm and walkers run with no problem. So for now on I will fix that. Remember to vote on the pool with will end on November 1. Next chapter will the Halloween special so it will come out next week. And I decided a schedule would be too much work so I trashed the idea. Without further ado here is chapter 10 Gloria.**

Ethan POV

These things were monsters. We killed some but the kept on coming. We were losing ammo and we needed to get out of here. We found the kids and started to leave in till those walkers ran while staggering got here. We were scared and I knew that we couldn't hold on much longer. Lea went to the van and pulled something out of her bag. It was gas for a car. A walker got a little too close to her and I shot at it. I missed and it hit a cat on the sidewalk. The walker tackled her and tried to bite her.

"Somebody help her" I yelled.

Levi ranat the walker and sliced off its head. He helped her up from the floor and looked into each other's eyes.

"Guys watch out" Amber screamed with anger in her eyes.

She shot at a walker that was close to them. The walkers started to get closer to us.

"Anybody have a lighter" Leah screamed.

I saw what she was going to do. She was going to light up the walkers with the gas.

"I have one" I yelled.

"Throw it to me" she yelled.

Levi was holding off the walkers but he was going to need help. Gloria. Jr was shooting bolts side by side with Amber. Both had sweat dripping down their faces. Hilbert was in the van with the kids saying something about a legend of four beast from a video game. So I pulled the lighter out of my pocket and threw it at Leah. She caught it and started to spill the gas around us.

"Levi get your butt over here" Leah screamed.

Levi jumped inside the little circle of gas. Leah threw the lighter with was o in the gas. She ran as far as she could away from the line of fire. The walkers would walk through it then fall to the floor.

"Everybody in the van" I yelled.

Everybody got inside of the van but I stayed outside to hold off the walkers.

"Ethan we don't have any gas" Hilbert yelled from inside.

"Shit".

Then a Humvee M1025 drove in front of use but not on the fire side.

Veronica and AJ were inside the tank like vehicle.

"You guys coming or what?" Veronica asked.

"Guys come on" I yelled towards the van.

We let the kids go first and we were still holding off the walkers. We all got on the tank and drove off.

"Thanks for saving us" Amber said.

"Yeah" AJ said.

I grabbed a sniper rifle that the girls got inside and opened the roof. I put my head and arms through the hole with the sniper rifle and put my eye through the scope.

"Hey do you know how to use that?" Hilbert asked.

"No idea" I said.

I locked on to a walker's head and shot. I missed by a lot. I wasn't used to the recoil and I fell back and hit my head and blacked out.

Levi's Mansion 30 minutes later

I woke up in my room. Gloria. Jr was sitting at the edge of my bed wiping my face with a wet rag.

"You can stop now" I said.

"Come on we need to do something" she said with no emotion in her voice or face.

I got up and my head started to hurt badly. I messed up pretty bad with that recoil from the sniper.

"Leah gave you some medicine after we got here" she said.

"Cool" I said.

We got up and walked out of the room. Everyone was sitting on the yard looking pretty sad. Gloria's dead body was on the floor next to a pit. A bullet hole was in her dead head.

"Oh god" I said.

Gloria. Jr and Baby Gloria were next to each other comforting one another looking at Gloria. Levi walked up to me and frowned.

"Gloria came back a little bit after we got here. Gloria. Jr had to put her down before anybody could get hurt. She then went and was with your unconscious body" Levi said.

"I should have never gone to see Chloe" I said.

Apparently, Gloria. Jr had heard me.

"It wasn't your fault Chloe deserved to die and that is that" She said.

Gloria. Jr picked up Gloria's body and threw it into the pit.

"Goodbye Mom I love you" Gloria. Jr said.

She got a shovel and started to cover the pit.

**I know I know it's a short chapter but if you guys want the Halloween chapter, I need to work on it now. It will come out on Halloween day maybe if I can type that fast and not be so lazy. And I think that I should make some other stories. Any suggestions? And that poll is still on in till November 1 so make sure to vote. So read review practice alchemy and I will see you next time. **


	11. Halloween Special

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**Well I need to do this fast before Halloween Day which I am really excited about. And the poll will be close on Thursday so make sure to vote. And sooner or later ****DarylDixon'sgirl1985will make a few stories about Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, A Carl and Beth story and a send your own OC story. I don't know when they will come out but make sure to read them if you can. And to all the people who submitted OC like a Guest and some others, I will feature them in Season 2 if I can. Anyways here is the Halloween Special: Halloween.**

Ethan POV Two weeks after Gloria's Death

Halloween. I hated this holiday so much ever since I got lost while trick or treating when I was 6 and I hate chocolate (Which in real life I really do). Amber, Leah, Matt, AJ and her sister had gotten settled in their rooms with their stuff. We got some good stuff from Leah and Matt which would help us. I wished that this day would pass really quickly. I walked out of my room and saw the kids sitting on the floor with sad faces. I walked up to them and bended down.

"What's wrong kids?" I asked.

"It's Halloween and we can't go trick or treating" Matt said.

"Don't worry Uncle Ethan will fix that" I said.

"Really?" asked Baby Gloria.

"Sure" I said.

They all started to smile and then they ran off somewhere. I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack. I put in some food (Which we were running out of), Ammo, my lighter, some rope, a hunting knife, a hand gun for emergencies, my bat, another bag, and my phone which I kept for some reason. I walked out of my room with my pack and walked to the garage. Levi and Amber were working on a motorcycle that looked cool to me. They looked like they were arguing.

"You suck Levi" Amber yelled at Levi.

"And you swallow" he yelled back.

She got up then slapped him and walked away.

"Oh hey Amber" I said.

"NOT IN THE MODE ETHAN" she said.

She walked off to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I was being stupid about the motorcycle and said some stupid things" he said.

"That explains a lot" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing".

"I need to go get some "supplies" I said.

"Ok take the bike it should be fixed enough" he said.

"Alright" I said.

He gave me the keys and I started the bike. He ran to the gate to open it for me. I rode out of the estate and towards Party City.

Levi POV

I opened the gate for Ethan with his red under shirt and navy blue jacket. I then closed the gates before one of "them" got in.

Gloria. Jr ran up to me with an angry face.

"Where the hell is he going?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Why didn't you ask him?" she yelled.

"Because I didn't know you wanted to have some alone time with him" I said.

She then punched me in the balls and I fell to the ground in pain. She then stormed off to her rooms. Hurt by two girls in one day just great.

Ethan POV

I rode towards Party City a store that had Halloween costumes and candies and other stuff. Walkers would try to catch up but couldn't. I was almost there when Levi messed up. The bike started to go slower and slower in till it stopped. The gas tank was full but it wouldn't start. So I kicked the bike and made a run for it towards Party City. Walkers started to chase me and I would hit them with my bat. I got to the door and broke down the boards on the door. The some of the walkers were still behind me and they were getting closer. I opened the door and ran in. I covered it with the boards and made sure it was stable. I then sighed and turned around to see a man with a gray buzz cut and tan skin with a few wrinkles and was tall and muscular. He had a machine gun held up to my head.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ethan and I just wanted to come get some costumes and candy for the kids of my group" I said.

"A group huh, well go on and get them" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Don't get used to it those biters don't need any more food in them" he said.

"True" I said.

"Now hurry up before I bust your head open" he said.

"OK" I said.

I ran towards the back and seen some semi good candies and put them in my bag. Some Avengers costumes were kind of bloody so I got them. A princess costume was also on the floor so I got it too. I saw a costume that looked really cool so I grabbed it and put it on. I was dressed as Ash Ketchum from the Unova region of Pokemon and I looked awesome. I got all the costumes that looked good and walked to the front. The walkers had taken down some of the boards.

"Hey mister the bitters are almost here" I said in a nervous tone.

"SHIT" he screamed.

He ran to me with his machine gun with a backpack on his back.

"Come on we need to go" he said.

He ran towards some ladders in the back of the store and I followed him. I climbed up the ladders just as the walkers broke the last board. They flooded the store like a mob on the Christmas holiday. They clawed at the ladder while I looked down. It was really terrifying.

"Hey kid get over here" the man said.

I walked over to the edge of the roof and I seen lots of walkers outside of the store.

"Tell you what kid there is a car out back I will distract them here while you run for it" he said.

"Wait who are you?" I asked.

"Thomas Wolf I was in the military before this shit happened. My wife was eaten after a week into hell. I raided an army base in Houston on my way here." Thomas said.

I told him my story about Levi and Chloe and everything. He was a good listener which surprised me.

"Here you go".

He handed me his bag with his machine gun, a hand gun, ammo, food, medicine, water and, a small axe. He grabbed a hand gun and loaded it with ammo from his pocket.

"I will finally be reunited with my love" he said.

"See you in another life" I said.

He jumped off of the roof and started to shoot his gun. I ran towards another ladder in the back and climbed down it. A walker was there waiting for me and attacked. I opened the pack and sliced its head with the small axe. The walker fell to the floor. I then ran towards an SUV that was in the back of Hollister. I jumped in. The keys were in the ignition and I turned them. The SUV started up and I rode back home.

Levi's Mansion

I rode into the estate and parked the SUV. I got out with my pack with all the costumes and candies. Gloria. Jr ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Where were you" she said.

"Partying".

I handed her some of the costumes for the kids and handed her own. I also gave everyone else their costumes. They all got dressed and gave the candies to the kids. They were having a great time as super heroes.

"Thanks Ethan you helped my siblings be happy again" Gloria. Jr said.

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was so shocked that I froze right on the spot. Levi laughed and started to poke my stomach but I was still shocked. Then I vibration was coming from my pack. I opened it and grabbed my phone. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ethan is that you Honey thank god you are alive. We are in San Antonio with your father and brother with a group of others. Please try to come over here and don't die on the way" my mother said.

Right there I knew that I would go through a lot of hell this month.

**I did it! I finished before Halloween without getting lazy. Horary. So the poll will be closed on Thursday so make sure to vote. It is on my profile. So read review and get sick with candy. See ya. **


	12. Metal

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**OK the results of the poll was a tie so I chose to end season 1 and start season 2 so this will be the second to last chapter for season 1. Make sure to check out Tell it to the walkers and Walking Dead: New Jersey. Now let's get to chapter 11 Metal. I don't own the walking dead if I did I would have killed Hershel.**

Ethan POV A week later

We were ready. We were going to get to San Antonio by the end of the week whether the walkers liked it or not. My parent's phone had broken on their escape towards San Antonio and they had gotten a blackberry from a run in the city. San Antonio had been overrun by the walkers last month and they have been surviving with a group of survivors in the second floor of an apartment building. My brother had already gotten their three weeks ago by stealing a car and driving over there. That sounds definitely like my brother. Levi's parents were also there which must have been a coincidence. We were just doing a last scavenge of a machine shop near the estate. I peeked my head into Gloria. Jr's room. I covered my eyes but obviously I was looking.

"You descent?" I asked.

"Yeah you ready?" she asked.

"Sure let's get to the truck" I said.

We walked up to the truck that we got from Chloe's place. Levi was in the passenger seat next to Leah with Amber in the back glaring at Leah. Matt and the kids were in the third back seat playing hot potato with an ammo box. Hilbert was making sure all the supplies were in place and that we didn't forget anything. AJ and Veronica were in another car with their stuff. Gloria. Jr and I got in the back of the truck.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Amber.

"Stupid Leah" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said.

"Ok you guys ready?" Leah asked.

"Yeah" we said.

"Ok let's go" she said.

She started the truck and crashed through the gate. The chunks of it flew off towards the other sides of the street. We drove through town with AJ and her sister following us with walkers following them. After a couple of minutes of driving we got to the machine shop. I got out of the van with the rest of the group. The shop itself was a small shack with a public bus next to it. A small cage was in the back of the shack and it kept moving. We walked into the shop with our guns raised. The shop looked like it was tampered with not too long ago. Something wasn't right here.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice asked.

We turned around to see a man in a lab coat with black hair and pale face with brown eyes with glasses next to another man with tan skin and long brown hair with hazel eyes with a mechanic uniform on. Lab coat had a bloody bat in his hand and mechanic had a wrench in his hands. Levi raised his sword.

"Why the hell should we tell you?" Levi asked.

"Guys let's not turn this into something ugly" I said.

"The Shorty is right we shouldn't fight" said Lab Coat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHORTY I WILL KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN WE WILL SEE WHO IS SHORTY!"

Leah, Amber, Gloria. Jr and all the kids had to hold me back from killing the guy.

"Ethan calm down let's hear these guys out first" said Hilbert.

"Ethan huh well my name is Josh and this is Mario" said Mechanic.

"Mario like the game?" I asked.

"What got a problem with that?" Mario asked.

"No" I said.

Hilbert glanced out the slide door to the back. At first it looked like he had seen nothing but then his eyes grew wide. I looked out the slide door and seen the cage from outside. A walker was hitting the cage and trying to get out of it and eat us.

"You have a walker in captivity?" I asked.

"Yeah we have one to test on for a cure" said Mario.

"That's crazy" Gloria. Jr said.

I could see the nervousness in her eyes. The kids started to hide behind Hilbert.

"There is no cure" I said.

"And what makes you so sure" said Mario.

"Well for one those dead haven't decayed like a regular corpse. They really is no cure" I said.

"Really well let's find out" said Mario.

Mario grabbed me and pushed me out of the slide door and into the cage with the walker. The group started to get angry and started to try to open the door. Mario had put a lock on the door so they wouldn't get out. Josh was also shocked at what Mario did and started to talk to him. The walker had turned to me and it charged. I jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground. I got up and grabbed my pistol. I checked the clip. No bullets just great. The walker charged again and tackled me to the ground. I tried to push it off but it was heavy. It bites into my whist and I screamed. A lot of blood came out of it and I felt the infection in my veins. It then scratched my ankle and more blood came out. By then Levi had broken down the door and ran over to me and sliced off the walker's head. Gloria. Jr ran over to me.

"Oh gods Levi do something" she screamed. The group had ran and all looked at me.

"Sorry brother" Levi said.

He raised his sword and slashed off my arm from my shoulder. He then sliced off my leg from the knee. There was so much blood all over the place. The cuts hurt so much I passed out.

Levi POV

I just sliced off my friend's arm and leg. I felt terrible. Mario had an idea and needed Josh for help. They had taken Ethan to a room in the back of the shack. After they took him, the ground was full of blood that a vampire would have a feast for it. It was in the dirt and in the grass. This was my entire fault. If I had broken down the door faster we wouldn't be in this situation. I heard some screaming in the room they took Ethan to. I hoped he was ok.

Amber POV

Ethan. He might be dead from the bites the walker had given him. There was lots of blood. Levi looked terrified which worried me a lot. I cared about Levi and I wouldn't let him beat himself up for what happened. Ethan had to survive.

Gloria. Jr POV

I was worried like the sky was just put on my shoulders. Ethan my best friend was hurt and I need to help in some way. No. Ethan was more than my best friend he was…

Ethan POV A week later

OH god. They cut off my whole leg after I passed out. When I woke up I had a metal leg and a metal arm. I could move them like it was my real body.

"What the hell?" I said.

"It's auto mail" Mario said.

"We created it just in case" said Josh.

"The infection doesn't seem to be in your body so we attached it to your body" Mario said.

"We connected your nerves to the machine so it would be part of your body" Josh said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week?"

"Yeah you needed recovery time" Mario said.

"Your friends have waited for you all this time" Josh said.

I got up from the metal bed and walked over to the door. It was hard to keep my balance but I needed t get used to it. I walked (More or less) out of the room and all my friends looked at me.

"You idiot" Gloria. Jr said.

She ran up to me and punched me in the stomach. I grabbed my stomach in pain. She then got me up and hugged me. Levi coughed to end the silence. Gloria. Jr then realized what she was doing. She pushed me away from her.

"I—we were worried about you" she said.

"Yea you have some guts to survive that" Levi said.

"You lost so much blood last week we were afraid you weren't going to make it" Amber said.

"Well I'm better now". I clenched my metal fist.

"Now let's get to San Antonio" I said.

**Well I am done with this chapter. Next chapter shall be the last chapter. And officially I will make a story about a military team guarding a phone tower and use it to send signals to other military teams. It will come out after I finish this story so make sure to look out for it. Goodbye Lori Grimes****. So read, review and eat some pie. Bye.**


	13. Finale

**Walking Dead: Texas**

**Well this is the last chapter of season 1. I promised myself I wouldn't cry); Ok sorry for being late and the only thing I blame is school. Well I have a week off now and its thanksgiving so I can get PIE. And somebody gave me the idea for something a little different for this chapter. So here it is Chapter 12: Finale.**

**Kate POV 1 days before Ethan wakes up.**

Everything was so quite now. Levi would just sit in a chair and look out a window. Gloria. Jr and Leah were keeping watch on the roof for those things. Hilbert and Amber were playing with me and the rest of the kids. Ethan still hadn't woken up yet. None of us have seen him except those other men. I wish we could do something for him. Wait we can do something for him. I got up from the floor and walked over to Amber. I taped her on the waist. She jumped and then turned.

"Oh hey Kate what's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Well I wanted to get Ethan something when he woke up to cheer him up" I said.

"Ok I will tell Levi and we will be right back" she said.

"No only us too for Ethan, Levi needs some time" I said.

"Since when have you grown up?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

I had noticed that I had been growing up lately. I wished that this dead thing hadn't happened. Mommy, Daddy, and I could go get some ice cream and I could have fun with my friends from school. But this is my family now. I had to be strong.

"Well come on" Amber said.

She grabbed her stuff from a little table near the door. We then walked out the shack and into a small field where the cars were. The two sisters, which I can't remember their names were working on a small red car. They didn't notice us and kept working. Amber got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" I asked.

"Not at all" Amber said.

I looked at her for about half a minute.

"Well ok then" I said.

I got in the back seat and put on both seat belts. This was going to be fun.

Third POV

More than 30 walkers from the near distance had heard the car starting. Slowly, they started walking towards the shack and towards and injured Ethan.

Kate POV

Well we crashed like twice but we were alright. We only fought a couple of them and had no trouble. We stopped in front of a store called Family Dollar. We walked in to the store with little attention. Amber stabbed one of them when it got close to her. She opened the door to the store and I ran inside. Amber followed behind me and shut the door. She then got a few boxes and started to put them next to the door. She also got the keys from a dead body and locked the door.

"Ok now let's get what we need" Amber said.

"Ok."

Amber led me into the cooking isle. She checked if it was clear then waved me in. I ran in and grabbed various ingredients and pie crust. I put them in a backpack that I found on the floor. It had a Dora on it.

"Ok we have what we need let's go" Amber said.

"Ok."

We were walking to the back door when more of them started to bang on the door. They were trying to get through. If they were there we would never be able to get to the car.

"Kate".

"I want you to take my knife and run to Levi's old house and stay there. And if I don't make it out of here, tell Levi I love him" Amber said.

"Don't say that we will make it out of here" I said.

She started to laugh. "You know my dad taught me to never show affection or emotions to anyone but I couldn't help it when I seen you and the rest of the kids and Levi and the rest of the group. When I was young my mom died and I lived with my dad. He died when I was 9 years old. I lived on the streets with other homeless, stray kids. Most of the scars I have now are from fights to get stuff such as my knife and bow. When I was 12, I went to a forest near San Antonio and learned how to survive. When this stuff started to go down I came to Laredo and Ethan found me. Then I met Levi and fell in love. Now run and get to his old house its close. I'll hold of these things".

I nodded and ran to the back door. She had gotten out her arrows and her bow and opened the door. They walked into the room and reached out for Amber. She shot at one in the head.

"Go" she screamed.

I opened the door and ran as fast as I could towards Levi's old house with Amber's knife and the pie ingredients. I ran and ran and ran. I had to stop for air a couple times but I kept running. The streets were unusually quiet today. Maybe they went somewhere else. I finally got the house and I saw something weird. The lights were on inside. I opened the gate and walked towards the front door. I opened the door and walked inside. A lady with brown eyes, brown hair that fell below her shoulders which was in a messy bun, and tan burned skin was sitting at the table eating a bowl of soup.

"Oh hey" she said.

"Hi I'm Kate what's your name?" I asked.

"Alex" she said.

"Oh."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Some of my friends would talk about a lady named Alex and how she died in an explosion" I said.

"Well that's me" She said.

"What how?"

"Well when the store exploded, a lady named Chloe saved me. My friend wasn't so lucky. She tended to my wounds and helped my get better. I left after I got better" Alex said.

"That same lady kidnapped me and my friends and almost killed the older kids" I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah but we killed the bad lady a long time ago" I said.

"Oh so what are you doing over here all alone?" she asked.

I told her about how Amber and I went to the store and how she told me to leave and our current situation with Ethan. She was a good listener for an old lady.

"Well you've guys have gotten in a lot of trouble since I last saw you guys. But then again I tried to kill your friends. Never mind that rest up and I will make the pie."

"Really?"

"Sure Kate anything for Ethan" Alex said.

"Thank you very much" I said.

"That couch over there is pretty comfy so you can sleep on it" Alex said.

"Ok" I said.

I walked over to the couch and lied down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**The day that Ethan wakes up.**

I woke up from the couch. It smelled of pumpkins in the air. I walked over to the old kitchen and seen a glorious looking pie on the counter. I wanted to eat it so bad. Alex walked into the room.

"It took me all night to make it" she said.

"Well it looks yummy" I said.

"Thanks, now that it's done I need to take you to that shack you were telling me about" Alex said.

"Ok" I said.

We walked out of the house and towards a beat up looking car.

"I got it from a house not too far from here" she said.

I got in the back seat and Alex started the car. She drove out of the drive way an onto the street. We passed by the store and it was completely over run by them. Some walked fast towards us but they couldn't catch up. After a couple of minutes, we pulled up to the shack.

"You can go now" Alex said.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nah I like to be alone" she said.

"Ok thank you so much" I said.

"No problem kid" she said.

She handed me the pie and my back pack with Amber's knife inside. I got out of the car and ran to the shack. The sisters were still working on the car. Gloria. Jr seen me and ran up to me. Her face looked worried and concerned.

"Where have you been and where is Amber?" she asked.

"Yeah about that."

Levi came running out of the shack.

"Where is Amber?" he said.

"Well we went to go get some pie for Ethan for when he woke up and things got a little bit ugly after that" I said.

I explained everything to them. Levi looked more and more depressed then before.

"I let both of them get away" he whispered.

"Oh and she told me to tell you that she".

I was interrupted by the sounds of moans and groans. I turned around to see at least 30 of them coming at us.

"Levi get the weapons and take the pie inside" Gloria. Jr screamed.

I took out Amber's knife and threw the backpack away. Levi ran out with Gloria's bow and arrows and his sword. Hilbert and Leah ran behind him with their guns. They walked towards the two sisters.

"Guys run!" Levi screamed.

But it was too late. They jumped on the sisters and started to tear them and eat them. I started to cry. It was sad and disgusting. Out of anger, I ran up to one of them and stabbed it in the head. Its blood got all over my hand and it was gross. I screamed, let go of the knife and ran back to everybody. I tried to wipe of the blood from my hands but it was too much. The others had started to shoot at them while I had run away.

"Shit I need more arrows" Gloria. Jr screamed.

"Those were the only ones we had left since Amber took the others" Levi replied.

They started to crowd her. Hilbert started to shoot at them but he ran out of ammo. Levi ran in front of Gloria and started to stab and slice at them. Leah shot at any one of them that got close to Levi. She had to reload her pistol so she went to get another clip. One of them got to Levi and pushed him to the ground. He dropped his sword on the floor. That thing was about to fall on him when an arrow went through its head. Amber walked into view with two back packs and 4 quivers with arrows in them.

"Anybody order a rescue team?" Amber said.

She threw several pistol clips to Leah and Hilbert so they could reload. She also threw a quiver at Gloria. Jr and she caught it. Leah and Hilbert shot at the walker that kept coming. Soon there was not one of them left. Amber ran towards us.

"Hey guys" Amber said.

"Where were you?" Levi screamed.

"I made it out of the store and raided a local hunting store. They had unusually low prices." Amber said.

Matt ran out of the shack with a smile on his face.

"Guys Ethan is waking up" Matt said.

Gloria. Jr ran into the shack faster than the rest of us. We followed behind her. We waited outside of the door for two minutes before Ethan walked kind of out of the room.

"You idiot!" Gloria. Jr screamed.

Gloria. Jr ran up to him and punched him. He grabbed his stomach in pain. She got him up and hugged him. Levi coughed to end the silence. Gloria. Jr then realized what she was doing. She pushed him away from her.

"I—we were worried about you" she said.

"Yea you have some guts to survive that" Levi said.

"You lost so much blood last week we were afraid you weren't going to make it" Amber said.

"Well I'm better now". He clenched his fist.

"Now let's get to San Antonio" he said.

"Wait" I said.

I grabbed his pie and hid it behind my back.

"You like pie right?" I asked.

"More than life itself" Ethan said.

"Well, look what we got you" I said.

I handed him the pie. He stared at it and started to cry. He hugged me.

"Thank you so much" he said.

"You're welcome" I said.

Mario and Josh walked into the room.

"We put a large blade into your arm. If you want it to come out press that button on your wrist" Mario said.

"And don't put too much pressure on it because it needs to heal" Josh said.

"Let me the blade thing out" Ethan said.

He pressed a button on his arm and a blade a little smaller then Levi's sword came out (Note: This is not like Merle's in the show. This is like a real human arm and the blade comes out of the wrist. But it is made of metal.) He ran up to Mario and stabbed him in the stomach. He pulled out his arm and ran to Josh. Josh had gotten a crowbar and swung it at Ethan. He blocked it with his metal arm and kicked him with his metal leg. Josh fell to the floor. He then pulled his arm back and tabbed Josh in the head. He pressed the same button on his wrist and the blade came back inside his arm.

"Let's get out of here it smells like blood and oil in here" Ethan said.

**Well there it is. I'm so sorry for the wait but school is evil. Anyway happy Thanksgiving everybody. I have some plans for season 2 and the military story. I would like to thank all of my readers and those who reviewed and sent their OCs. You guys helped me with the production of this story. And if you like Victorious and you ship Bade make sure to read Bade4Alwayz's stories they are really good. Well in till next time just read review and eat pie. Bye!**


End file.
